


bittersweet

by maureenbrown



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Romance, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: Maia cradles Lily’s face in her hands delicately although her girlfriend is nothing but lethal, brushing her nicely manicured fingertips across her high cheekbones, made more elaborate by contour. She traces over the crinkle of her eyes once they’re closed, then outlines her lips with her fingernail, drawing over her Cupid’s bow and poking her nose once it’s scrunched up cutely.





	

Maia cradles Lily’s face in her hands delicately although her girlfriend is nothing but lethal, brushing her nicely manicured fingertips across her high cheekbones, made more elaborate by contour. She traces over the crinkle of her eyes once they’re closed, then outlines her lips with her fingernail, drawing over her Cupid’s bow and poking her nose once it’s scrunched up cutely. 

“What’re you doing?” Lily asks, her voice a little slurred, thanks to the abandoned empty bottle of Chardonnay on the comfortable carpet next to them (it’s miraculous neither had managed to slosh it on the white trimming).

“Drawing you.” Maia replies, brushing the pads of her thumbs across her eyelids, smearing a little bit of the delicate makeup, leaving golden streaks on her hand. 

“Ah, pulling a Clary, now?” Lily teases, leaning in so their foreheads are resting together, though Maia keeps her eyes open to see her still, their noses bumping.

“Do you ever wish you could see yourself in the mirror?” Maia blurts after a little while, their lips brushing a little when she speaks, and Lily opens her eyes and cocks her head to the side confusedly.

“Not really. What if I’m hideous?” She asks, arching an eyebrow, and Maia scoffs.

“I don’t think anything about you ever could be.” She states without a second thought, Lily’s expression softening from its normal hard exterior. 

“Yeah, I know.” Lily says, leaning in to steal a kiss from Maia. “But I’ve honestly been a little bit curious. I mean, I’ve felt my face before so I know what it’s like sort of.” She explains and Maia nods.

“Well, I love your hair. It’s kinda choppy.” Maia states, moving her hand to twirl her fingertips around a loose strand that hasn’t been plucked behind her ear, the pink dye faded in some places but more exuberant in others in a quirky way. Lily hums to show she heard Maia, her gaze flicking down to her hand.

“And you have a really nice facial structure.” Maia continues, moving her hands up to cup her cheeks, brushing her thumb across Lily’s lower lip. “It’s pointy, even without your makeup.” 

Lily’s delicate nose scrunches up. “Does I look threatening?” She asks, and Maia drags her lip down a bit.

“Only when you show your teeth and you’re not smiling.” She answers honestly, and Lily seems content with her answer by the way she does grin, showing off her piercing fangs. Maia knows them all too well, always nipping at her lower lip when they kiss or dragging against the tender skin on her neck—they’ve been cautious about leaving hickies. 

“Your skin is practically flawless.” Maia blurts, brushing the back of her palm across her pale cheekbone, then to the arch of her eyes from her makeup. “You’re so lucky you don’t have to worry about the human side that has to use exfoliates and everything. It’s honestly such a pain.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m lucky just not to be a human in general.” Lily states boldly, and Maia’s eyebrows knit in somewhat concern. 

“Why’d you say that?” She asks, her hand dropping down to her chin, then to her shoulder lightly, only compressing a little.

“Because I have eternity to spend with you.” Lily explains, and Maia’s expression turns rueful.

“Lil, you know I’m not immortal.” She murmurs, but Lily stubbornly shakes her head, crowding her space a little so Maia’s forced to look into the pool that is her dark eyes.

“It’ll take longer for you to die, and I’ll keep you safe.” Lily assures, and a tiny smile flickers across Maia’s lips now.

“Well, I can help you, too. I don’t think I want you to be staked just yet.” She teases, and Lily presses a comforting kiss to her cheek. 

“That’s the spirit.” She says, pausing for effect.

“Oh, god, did you just make another Downworlder joke?” Maia groans, fully beaming now, and Lily nods, looking proud of herself.

“They’re getting better.” She reassures, and Maia can only nod to agree. 

They avoid Lily’s fangs deftly that night, though that doesn’t prohibit them from kissing slowly on the carpet of their shared apartment living room, the bittersweet taste of wine still on their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> listen fernanda ly is my muse for lily chen. my tumblr is @sapphicmaia


End file.
